Low Rider
「Low Rider」(ローライダー) is the multi-stage Stand of Spongebob Squarepants, which he shares briefly with Squidward Tentacles in Foolish Heart, and with Patrick Star in Great Wall Run. Appearance Stage 1 in Stage 1, Low Rider appears as an ordinary Boatmobile. Stage 2 In Stage 2, empowered by the spirits of the pioneers, Low Rider will become anything that the user or users sit upon. Stage 3 In Stage 3, Low Rider takes the form of the famous Krusty Krab Patty Wagon, a car that looks distinctly like a Krabby Patty, complete with details such as a grilled leather interior, radial pickles, and a sesame seed finish. Personality Stages 1 and 2 Both Stages 1 and 2 take heavy inspiration from the pioneers of yore, and will use their energy to empower the Stand Stage 3 Low Rider Stage 3 has a very heavy burger theme, being that the car is practically a burger itself. Stand Cry: "(spoons rattling)" Abilities Stage 1 Low Rider Stage 1 is the stage that is used primarily for combat, having all of its abilities centered around battle. It draws its energy both from the car itself, and from the spirits of the pioneers, which emanates from the roads they once traveled. * Pioneer Ruckus: The designated passenger of Low Rider may use this ability to rattle spoons at mach 5 speeds. This makes the spoons both a deadly melee weapon, and projectile, as their mach 5 speeds make them meat-grinders in quality, and releasing them creates a projectile that travels faster, and with more force than a bullet. this move does not consume gas, but can only be used a short time before the rattling of the spoons generate too much heat for the user to endure. * Frontiersman: This imbues both the driver and the passenger with the spirit of the pioneers, the greatest travelers known. This allows them to use the pioneer instincts for navigation, as well as battle, allowing them to sense incoming attacks, and giving them incredible dodging skills. * Baby Got Back: Low Rider is able to jettison backwards at speeds reaching 100-500 miles an hour. Speed will differ depending on how much gas is in the tank, with the Stand reaching 500 mph with a full tank of gas, and reaching only 100 mph with 1/6 of a tank or lower. Regardless of how full it is, this ability will empty the gas tank, which, along with the inaccuracy caused by the car going backwards, makes this ability only useful as a last resort for escaping. Stage 2 Low Rider Stage 2 is created by fusing the Stand's energy with the energy of the Pioneer Rock, a rock imbued with immense amounts of Pioneer energy from the pioneers driving it so often. * Joyride: Using Pioneer energy, Low Rider Stage 2 temporarily gives its users the lost pioneer technique of mounting and riding any boulder they may come across. This allows the users to glide along the sands, without any regard for fuel consumption. This technique allows the Stand users to ride the rock at speeds of up to 90 mph. * Hard-Rock: Being a large, solid stone mass, it will literally flatten anyone or anything in its path. Stage 3 Low Rider Stage 3 relies on the Stand's nature of being shared, and usable with pre-existing stands. Thus it acts more as a supporting tool for other stands. It provides an incredibly accurate mode of transportation, and allows for extreme mobility. This is useful with slow Stands especially, as it can boost their speed greatly. This Stage also upgrades the capacity of the Stand's fuel tank, giving it a range of around 500 miles. * Sandwich Layers: Low Rider may toss and turn any of the patty's layers to avoid a wide range of obstacles. Gallery Low Rider.png|Spongebob using Pioneer Ruckus SparseBoringAlaskajingle-max-1mb.gif|Spongebob panicking, and using Baby Got Back Pizza_Delivery_29.png|Spongebob and Squidward discovering the secrets of the Pioneer Rock, giving them access to Low Rider Stage 2 Patrick_&_Spongebob_In_The_Patty_Wagon.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick travelling using Low Rider Stage 3 Trivia * Low Rider was supposed to have a requiem transformation, but Araki felt that a shared requiem stand would be way too powerful. Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Part 5 Stands